Welcome to Pootis Island
by Sporedude135
Summary: Wonder what's going on on Pootis Island? The place where good and evil decided to make peace and settle down? Well, lets watch and see! (Will most likely contain grotesque scenes like murder and gore, and...possibly some sexual scenes. I own nothing except my OC's and the island name)
1. Chapter 1

**Grootings everyone. I have returned. So...this story will be the weirdest I will EVER make, since, well, it's a story about Tomodachi Life. It might also get pretty mature sooner or later, so hold on to your peepers. This is too crazy, so let's jump right in.**

* * *

 **Welcome to Pootis Island**

 **Chapter 1**

Pootis Island wasn't always peaceful. Death often plagued the island thanks to it harboring some dangerous monsters. But eventually, everyone settled down, and the monsters gained human forms to live among the human populace. Heck, some of those monsters married people.

One such monster, and one of the oldest members of the island besides its mayor, is RED, The Hell Beast of Zenith. He was a big cause for many of the deaths Pootis Island had grown known for, but he, despite his long gone hatred for life, soon broke from that tradition. He soon started making friends with those on the island, and even married a human named Maka Albarn, who was twenty by the time they married. It's kinda ironic, since RED is a giant kaiju demon while Maka is a "demon hunter" of sorts. They had multiple children over the years.

At the moment, he was at home with Maka, who reading a book on the couch of their home. RED fixated his gaze at the stars. He recalled when giant monsters such as himself blocked that view. That era was long gone now, and everyone knew it. It was then he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Maka said, putting her book down. She rushed over to the door and opened it, revealing the mayor of the island, Clay. Clay is an easygoing optimist with green hair, eyebrows, and a mustache. He also wears glasses because he doesn't have good vision. "Oh hey."

"Hi. Is RED home?"

"Yeah. He's over there," Maka said, pointing over to RED, who finally noticed Clay coming in. RED got up and went over to Clay, easily being a forehead taller than the mayor.

" **Sup."**

"I need to speak with you in private," Clay told him. RED was confused and followed him outside, where Clay grew a look of concern.

" **What's going on,"** RED asked.

"I have terrible news. Have you seen the article published earlier this week about the supposed "Blue Blur," that was spotted by Demo on his way back to the cafe," Clay asked, holding a newspaper up to RED's face. He swiped the paper from Clay's hands and looked at it. His black eyes peered directly at the image presented, showing what looked like, well, a blue blur. But he did notice a few small blotches of red here and there.

" **Yeah, I heard of that. It's been worrying me for days now,"** RED said, handing the paper back to Clay.

"It's been worrying me to death as well. After this, a whole new list of sightings was listed, and there is even a report by Pan that the "Blue Blur" had stopped moving. She only managed to take a quick picture of it before it vanished," Clay explained to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small photo, revealing a blurry and distorted image of what looks like-

" **As I suspected. Sonic is here."**

"After this, there hasn't been any more major sightings, but we shouldn't keep our hopes up. I don't know how he got out of the rift, but I don't want him staying any longer. He had killed many people in the past, and I don't want him to kill any more," Clay finished. RED sighed with a bit of his demonic voice escaping his mouth before he looked back at his house. He worried for his wife's safety, along with his children, two now married to other people. He looked back at Clay.

" **How do you propose we get everyone ready?"**

"Well, first thing is, we don't want news of Sonic's arrival getting out to anyone. We don't want a panic to ensue. After this, we should probably go out and find the strongest islanders, at least enough that we could possibly beat Sonic back into the rift," Clay told him.

" **Alright, I can work with it. But who do we recruit,"** RED questioned the mayor.

"I don't know. I will work on a list of people for me and you to find and recruit," Clay told him. He then put his hand on RED's shoulder. "Also, I need you to start training. You haven't used your powers in a long time, and I think it would be about time to start using them again."

" **I understand. If I need to start using my demon form to protect my family, then so be it,** " RED said. Clay smiled before he walked off. RED sighed before heading back inside. Maka was waiting on the couch, and she noticed the worried look on his face.

"Is something wrong," she asked. RED shook his head no and sat down beside her. To shake off the shock, he decided to turn on the TV. He fount a movie and began to watch, Maka snuggling up to him as they watched.

Unknown to them, a pair of red eyes watched them from the shadows. The figure let out a chuckle, revealing his sharp, surprisingly white teeth that shone through the dark. The figure then disappeared from view, overhearing everything he needed to know.

* * *

 **The Rift:**

From a dark portal emerged the figure. Just like what Clay and RED have been discussing, the figure does look like Sonic...except his teeth are sharp, his eyes glow red, his spines are jagged, and he's covered in blood. Holding his hands behind him in a laid-back motion, he walked along a platform that was completely white compared to the black background. He kept walking until he fount himself at the end of the path. At the end was a giant castle, big enough to fit a giant monster like Godzilla inside. He chuckled before heading inside.

He continued walking through the corridors and halls of the castle until he reached the castle's throne room. Surrounding the carpet leading to the throne were pikes and chains, all having blood and body parts of a multitude of different people on them. He sat on the throne, thinking to himself.

" **They know I'm coming for them,"** Sonic said, tapping his fingers against the armrest. A wicked grin grew across his face as he chuckled.

" **I'm gonna have tons of fun with all those souls."**

* * *

 **Alrighty, that's it for this chapter. I know, I know, it's incredibly SHORT (and possibly rushed), but I'm just trying to get shet started. Once again, gotta warn you, things are going to get crazy, because, well, Tomodachi Life. It's in the title. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. If you have questions, I will answer them in the next chapter.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Pootis Island**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Overworld:**

RED decided to go loaf around the island since Clay told him the list would take a while to complete. He still worries about Sonic's presence, but he tried putting that off in his head for now. He decided to go check out the training area. This was where many of the powerful people from all over the island came to train their techniques and fight each other. It was abandoned many years ago after everyone went peaceful.

He stepped through the rusty gate, and noticed someone was there. Odd. Nobody really wanted to go check it out because of the area's history. Instead, he fount someone he didn't expect. Darth Vader. He had his lightsaber out, and was chopping up old dummies that the training area used. He was shocked that someone still used this area to train.

" **Vader? What are you doing here?"**

"RED?" He deactivated his lightsaber before putting it away. "Nothing. I was just training, that's all."

" **But why here of all places? This place was abandoned years ago by the big and powerful fighters of the "Death Era,"** RED questioned.

"You see, I had sensed a strange aura in this place. It was calling to me, to get me to train my skills. I don't know why, but it did. Usually I'd train in my lab fighting holograms, but this place...I don't know," Vader explained.

" **It...called you? That's something you don't here every day,"** RED said.

"I also went in here because I thought I saw that "Blue Blur" everyone was talking about zoom in here." RED's black eyes widened as he gritted his teeth. Vader noticed his worried expression.

" **Vader...hope you've got the Force still with you,"** RED growled. Vader was confused with what he said, before he heard a demonic chuckle behind him. Vader quickly turned and grabbed the hilt of his lightsaber. What both RED and Vader saw caused them both to go tense. It was a dark blue, bipedal, anthropomorphic hedgehog, with red shoes, faded gloves, jagged spines, dark eyes like RED's, and a menacing grin, revealing his sharp teeth. A dark aura flared around the hedgehog as he raised a hand up.

" **Hey RED. Long time no see?"**

" **...Sonic. What are you doing here,"** RED questioned the hedgehog with a hint of venom.

" **My friend, I am not here for war,"** Sonic said as he started making his way towards the two islanders. " **You see, I actually came to chat."**

 **"I'm not talking with the likes of you, you murderous ba-"**

"I don't know who you are, but I don't like that aura coming off of you," Vader interjected. Sonic only grinned again.

" **Of course you don't know me. You weren't around when I was with RED,"** Sonic told him. Vader looked over to RED, confused over what Sonic was talking about.

" **I will explain later,"** RED growled, getting in front of Vader. Demon skin started growing along his face and arms as he glared at Sonic. " **Why are you coming back?"  
**

 **"You see RED, me, you, and a whole range of others on this island were meant to kill. We were the greatest killers of the times of the first and second timelines! But then Clay went, "no more killings," and reset the world, TWICE! You came out as an obedient, peaceful demon after the second reset, while I kept my ways. Clay, seeing this, banished me to the Rift, where I reside as of now,"** Sonic explained.

"RED, what is he talking about," Vader began to question. RED kept his glare fixated at Sonic, not bothering to answer Vader's question.

" **I know that Sonic. But I changed for a reason. I have a family now, and friends all over the island. I don't want to kill them, unlike you,"** RED told the hedgehog. Sonic looked at RED in disgust.

" **A family? You were better than this,"** Sonic said with a frown. " **The last two "wives" you had, you did some rather good things. Those mouth tentacles sure did great in their torture."**

" **Unlike you, I learned from my past. Sure, I had done some bad things, but everyone has forgiven me, even Clay, who saw me as a big threat to the island. Heck, even Godzilla, my rival, saw me as an equal now that I had given up on killing,"** RED said.

" **Forget Clay! We could've ruled the island together! But you taken the weakling route, while I stayed on course. Don't you miss the days when you were, basically, the most powerful being on the island?"  
**

 **"No,"** RED said, a bit of his demonic voice returning. Sonic was taken aback, but simply glared at the hell beast.

" **I see. Looks like Clay's teachings have turned you to his side. Your his little guard dog now. Welp, I tried,"** Sonic said. A black opening appeared behind him, and he turned around, giving RED and Vader a quick wave before he began to walk through it. Then he stopped. He stopped moving. RED was confused as to why, before looking at Vader, who had his arm up. Using the Force, Vader grabbed Sonic and pulled him back, causing him to levitate, without his consent, back to him and RED.

"You are under arrest, for ANY murders you have committed, you snake." Sonic only laughed as his eyes began to glow red and his aura grew larger.

" **I'm no snake. I'm a hedgehog. But if you are looking for a challenge...you should've picked someone that WASN'T a GOD."** After that, Vader felt pain spread throughout his body. He gasped in pain as he lost control. Sonic took this opprotunity and kicked Vader in the face/helmet, sending him crashing out of the training area. RED instantly balled his hand into a fist, and punched Sonic in the throat, sending him into a wall. Sonic stopped mid-way, skidding along the floor.

" **How rude."**

 **"That was a warning. You are not welcome here devil,"** RED growled. Sonic shrugged with a devious grin on his face.

" **Alright. I shall be off then,"** he said. " **Oh, and RED...actually, I'll tell you later."**

 **"Wha-"** RED didn't get to finish as Sonic zoomed into the portal, it closing behind him. The demon skin vanished from his skin as RED growled in disappointment. Vader then fount his way back in.

"RED! You let him get away!"

" **Pretend this never happened,"** the hell beast grumbled, walking past Vader. Vader was about to comment, but RED was already well off from him that he probably wouldn't hear it. He decided to shut up. Before he left, he noticed a small, red blob on the ground. Vader looked at it before reaching behind him, grabbing a spare vile he often carried if he ever needed substances to bring back to his lab. Carefully scooping up the blob, he began to head back to his lair, not knowing the origins, or the problems, this blob had.

* * *

RED's wounds healed at a slow pace, since he could only heal when he wasn't in battle. He also knew it wouldn't heal all of it, so he went to the store and bought some bandages to wrap himself up with. With that done, he went to go find Clay to tell him what happened. He fount him at the peer, looking out at the horizon. RED was confused, as Clay only did this when he was expecting something.

" **Clay. I need to talk."**

"Ah, RED, what is..." Clay saw dry blood staining RED's shirt, and knew what happened the moment he saw it. "Sonic attacked, I assume?"

" **Yes. I saw Vader in the old training area. He said he saw Sonic run in there and wandered in. Sonic approached and spoke to me, trying to change me to become the murder-happy villain I once was...I think. I told him off, and he went to leave before Vader brought him back using the Force. Sonic kicked him in the face and I punched Sonic in the throat. I told him he wasn't welcome and Sonic left,"** RED explained.

"This isn't good. He's already starting his attacks. I really need to start on the list," Clay said.

" **You should. Who knows when he might attack...and why are you out here,"** RED asked.

"I'm expecting someone."

" **Really? What's it gonna be this time? A new islander? A shipment from Wolfking Island? Or...Sonic,"** RED questioned the mayor.

"I think it might be a new islander," Clay told him. RED grew a scowl on his face.

" **I thought you said Klonoa would be the last islander to come and live here,"** RED said.

"I did...but I think one is coming on their own accord. For what? I don't know. Let us hope this new person is not coming to destroy," Clay told him. Minutes pass, and nothing happened. RED started tapping his foot on the ground as Clay cleaned his glasses.

" **Well?"**

"Hold on my friend. It takes a while for them to appear." Another minute passes, and a wave splashes, soaking RED, who growls in disgust.

" **I think your feeling is wrong Clay."**

"Aaannnnddd...now." With that, a bright light emerged from the clouds and landed on the peer, turning into a portal. RED mentally prepared himself for whatever emerged from the portal while Clay straightened his glasses. What emerged was...like Clay predicted, a new islander. This new islander was a girl, with dark brown hair and wearing a red dress. RED eyed her with suspicion as Clay cleared his throat. "Greetings traveler! Welcome to Pootis Island! I am Clay, the mayor of this place, and that is my associate RED. Who might you be?"

"Sally."

"Sally? That's a first," Clay said to himself. RED approached her, trying to get a better read on her. Sally looked nervously at him. "RED your scaring her!"

" **Sorry,"** he said, walking back to where he was.

"Sorry about my friend there. He's been suspicious of everyone lately," Clay apologized. Sally smiled a little as she noticed RED eyeing his shirt. It was cut a little and she could see some dried up blood on it.

"Is he hurt?"

"Uh...maybe?" Clay turned to RED as he looked at him. They turned back to her, seeing that she has a small smile on her face. "So, you plan on staying?"

"Sure. I wanted to make some friends," Sally told him. Clay smiled as RED began to walk away.

"I'll show you around, you'll like it here."

* * *

 **And end! This concludes Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Miss psy-co: Why thank you. Sorry if this chapter didn't meet up to expectations. I just have this thought that, like, the story instantly dies once Chapter 2 rolls around. It happened with two other stories of mine, so I didn't know if this was good.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Pootis Island**

 **Chapter 3**

Over a week has passed since his first encounter with Sonic since the second reset. He had vanished, which concerned RED greatly. He worried that Sonic could be formulating a plan of some sort, but at least nobody was killed...yet. But that didn't matter to him at the moment. After helping Sally get used to life on Pootis Island, he finally had some time to spend with Maka.

As they were preparing to go to sleep, RED suddenly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

"Something wrong?" Maka asked, sitting up and covering herself with the blanket. RED stopped and looked back at her.

" **Nothing. Just getting some water, that's** all," he assured her, clearing his throat. Maka nodded and laid her head on her pillow. The demon smiled as he walked into the kitchen, reaching inside his fridge for a bottle of water. As he felt the cold water flow down his parched, boiling hot throat, his cell phone began to ring. Confused as to who would call this late, he pulled it out and seen it was Clay. He quickly answered it after putting his drink down.

" **Its almost ten o'clock. What are you calling about?** "

"You need to get here quick. I have something to show you," Clay told him.

" **What is it that is so urge-** " before he could finish, Clay hung up the phone. Groaning in annoyance, he went into his room and started putting on a fleece coat and a pair of jeans. Maka slowly opened her eyes as he was about to walk out the door.

"RED? Where are you going?"

" **Clay called. He wants me to visit him. It's apparently urgent, so I got to go now,** " he explained. He rushed over to give her a kiss on the forehead before leaving. She waved bye to him, worrying about what was going on between the two.

* * *

After making up to the floor Clay was on, he walked towards his door. After knocking on it a bit, he finally opened the door.

"Made it just in time," Clay said with a smile.

" **People are already going to sleep. What are you going on about?** " the demon questioned him.

"Ah, nothing much. But I will tell you this. I have finally compiled a list of people that may be useful in our endeavors to stop Sonic," Clay explained. RED raised an eyebrow as he walked in the door, Clay closing it behind them. His TV was on a screen he had never seen before, and, as Clay picked up the remote, suddenly switched to a tab full of images of some of the inhabitants of this very island.

" **Okay then...kinda creepy, but alright,** " RED joked. Clay shrugged as he began to show each image and telling him why he chose them.

"First up we got Seven. While he is slow, he packs a punch, and, being an android, he can't have his soul eaten by Sonic. Next is Aisha, a tribal warrior who's crystal bow is said to fell dangerous dark beasts. Darth Vader is a good choice, as he managed to do his famous choke-hold on Sonic, as you explained, so the Force does work a bit on the demon," he began. He continued to list the amount of people needed for the job, and RED took note. After Clay was done, a piece of paper was shot out of the mayor's printer, and landed directly into RED's open palm. It also had the people that Clay listed.

" **When should I begin to look for them?** " RED asked.

"I'd recommend starting as soon as possible, since who knows when Sonic will pop up," he told the demon. RED puffed out a bit of smoke before nodding his head. He prepared to leave before turning his head back towards Clay.

" **By the way, can you do something for me?** "

"Yeah, what is it?" the mayor responded.

" **You should start working on your timing. I don't want to be called somewhere at almost bedtime, you here?** " Clay nodded before RED walked out the door, fully satisfied knowing that the threat that is Sonic may end soon enough.

* * *

 _The next day:_

The morning rolled around like a lazy person just getting out of bed. Maka rose out of bed, letting out a cute yawn before looking down at the demon beside her. He was still fast asleep. She smiled at him before slowly creeping out of bed as to not wake him up. As she got dressed, RED slowly cracked an eye open.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Maka joked, putting on a leopard pattern shirt.

" **Yeah, yeah, you as well** ," RED said in a sarcastic tone. Maka giggled a bit as he threw the covers off him and got out of bed. After he put a pair of pants on, a frantic knocking came to their door. Confused, he rushed to the door and looked through the little peep-hole, only to find Sally with a scared expression. He opened the door, wondering why she is here.

"RED, you gotta come, quick!" she yelled.

" **What's the matter, little one,** " he asked.

"Someone...someone is lying on the ground bleeding!" RED's eyes widened in horror. He looked over to Maka, who just entered the kitchen. A look of concern grew on her face as he walked to her and put his firm hands on her shoulder.

" **Stay here** ," he told her.

"What's going on?" she questioned him, tilting her head a bit.

" **I'll tell you later. I gotta go, bye,** " he told her, planting a kiss on her cheek before rushing out the door. Sally took hold of RED's hand as she directed him to the plaza. A crowd of people had gathered around the fountain, which worried RED to no end. After letting go of Sally, he pushed his way through the crowd to find...VIP, laying on the ground, a pool of blood around his body and a black scorch mark on his chest.

VIP was a respected member of Pootis Island, and was one of the few members that lived on the island before the "first reset." Nobody wanted to kill him, and nobody would've done so. He instantly knew who to blame.

" **He's already begun.** "

He heard someone shouting, and he turned to see Clay. He was out of breath do to him being in not the best body shape right now, but that didn't stop him. He looked down to see VIP's lifeless body.

"What happened?" he asked.

" **I can pretty well assure you that Sonic was responsible. The only person I could think that could do this kind of damage is Naruto, but he is married and probably doesn't want to fight, especially kill, someone of VIP's stature,** " RED told him. Clay looked around frantically as everyone was still mumbling and questioning who could've done this.

"Alright everyone! Go! Leave now, go back to your apartments or houses! Me, RED, and some others will figure this out, alright? You will get your justice," Clay told them. Everyone left as RED picked up VIP's body. A pair of wings sprouted from his back as he took to the skies, followed by Clay, who had to run to follow behind him.

* * *

Both RED and Clay barged in to Darth Vader's apartment, which shocked him and made him drop a graduated cylinder, which exploded the contents inside. The demon breathed in, sucking in all the smoke. It was at this moment Vader saw VIP's unmoving body.

"What happened?"

"Sonic, that's what," Clay told him. Vader let out a huff from under his helmet.

"Hurry, get him in the healing vat," Vader ordered. RED did so, putting him in the machine. As it closed its door, it began to fill with a bright green liquid, which levitated VIP's body as tubes connected to him. Vader began to type on a computer as RED and Clay began to discuss what Sonic may be planning.

"If Sonic is already killing people, then we need to work just as fast," Clay began.

" **I know, but what if everyone starts blaming each other for the death of VIP? I mean, the island's inhabitants have gone peaceful, haven't fought each other to the brink of death in ages, and they don't even know who this Sonic character is,** " RED added.

"You do have a point there," Clay told him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as RED began to formulate a plan.

" **We've got to tell everyone about him, and we got to do it now or else a new era of bloodshed will be on our hands,** " RED told Clay.

"But they are not ready to know of the resets yet! We got to keep it a secret and get the team ready to find and destroy Sonic once and for all," Clay responded. RED planted his hands firmly on Clay as a bright light emanated from his eyes.

" **The team can't be built if they are blaming and or killing each other! We MUST TELL THEM!** " The room went silent. Even Vader was surprised from the outburst. RED wasn't usually like this, and Clay knew it.

"RED...okay, I'll do it. Just...calm down, alright?" he said. RED's eyes went back to their usual black as he marched out of Vader's apartment, slamming the door behind him with enough force to unhinge it. Both Clay and Vader looked at each other, both wincing at the anger RED seemed to possess.

"I recommend you go start on whatever speech you plan on doing...before he turns into some sort of Hulk-like monster," Vader said, trying to light the mood a bit. Clay could only nod as he took out a pencil and paper to begin writing. He also exited the door, but shouted back that he would send someone to fix his door.

* * *

 **Alright fellas, I'm gonna end it here. I'm sorry if this isn't up to your standards, but I hadn't written a chapter of this in a while, so please don't be too angry ;.;**

 **BUT yeah, I finally got around to making another one. Of course, this is short because I ran out of ideas as to what else to put here. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
